


stupid guac in my hair- OH HELLO GUN

by lamp_later13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Crack, Crossover, Domestic Avengers, Gen, I-, M/M, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, and i mean CRACK, cause its avengers tower and they all paranoid, dont expect much im stupid, im dumb, it seemed smart at the time, its not even that funny, no beta we die like strong independent women, probably, short tf yall think i have the motivaion for anything more??, this was a bad idea kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamp_later13/pseuds/lamp_later13
Summary: The Avengers are sitting around at the tower, when out of no where a blonde boy and a ghost kid stumble out of the dark corner and fall on their snack table.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 217





	stupid guac in my hair- OH HELLO GUN

"So then, I say, 'that's not a fashionable accessory, that's a blade covered in deadly poison!' And he drops it onto his own foot and dies!"  
They all started giggling like children at a sleepover. It was like that, rather. It was a while after the whole 'aliens' fiasco, and they were all congregated at the tower and watching movies late at night.  
They had an impressive spread of snacks on the coffee table. Alcohol, chips and guacamole, sour worms, chocolate covered pretzels, Brookside chocolates, nachos, and everyone's favourite: Jelly Belly jelly beans. Every single flavour. Good and bad.  
While on the sixth movie into their Disney marathon, all singing along to 'Under the Sea', they heard a string of curses in Italian, and what sounded like Greek but... older.  
"Fuckin' stupid Drew and her need to scream when she sees us-"  
As he stumbled out of the dark corner, he tripped on the rug and flipped over the couch, right onto the coffee table. It didn't break or anything, and most of the snacks were unharmed, but he had guacamole in his hair with a crusting of chips and exactly 1 sour worm sitting on his head.  
"Stupid guac! Lost my concentration 'cause of stupid DREW-"  
Natasha was standing up with a gun in her hand. No one can blame her for having gun, not when Tony had summoned his blaster glove and Clint had pulled his bow from behind the couch and was wielding it like a bat.  
"Nico! I'm so sorry, he just lost concentration before a jump. At least we're not in Argentina..."  
The blonde boy was crawling over Bruce trying to avoid hitting any of them. He looked like a classic beach boy from those 50's movies. Blonde shoulder length hair, tan skin, light freckles, and an orange tank-top with cargo shorts and flip-flops.  
He successfully reached the other boy and brushed the worm off of this so called Nico's head with a fond look.  
"How did you get in?"  
Natasha was drilling them. The blonde boy gave a look towards other and the ghost child-looking kid gave a small nod.  
"We were testing out some tech and I needed to concentrate but an assistant named Drew startled me and I lost my focus."  
"Well that's bullshit. What were you really doing?"  
Natasha didn't swear as often as one would think. She was putting on an 'aggressive and will only take the truth' act.  
"UHM, jump?"  
The smaller boy stood quickly and made a mad dash for the window with blondie hot on his heels.  
"WHAT are you doing oh my God-"  
Tony stood and grabbed the backs of their shirts and held them back.  
"Gee thanks for the great and amazing escape plan, Nico!"  
"I was on the spot, Will. The only person who makes good on-the-spot decisions is Annabeth. So sue me."  
"Fair."  
Tony pulled them to their feet and plopped them down on the floor.  
"What was that, who are you, why are you here, and why the HELL did you think it was a good idea to jump out of a window?!"  
The boys looked between each other, like they were having a silent conversation. It looked like the ray of sunshine won, as he straightened his back with a prideful look on his face.  
"My name is Will Solace, and this is Nico di Angelo. We are powered beings who were going to visit my ma, Naomi Solace, out in Austin, Texas. We cannot explain our powers, and we do need to hurry so we can check into our hotel." It sounded like he had rehearsed that in his head for an hour. Did they know they were going to screw up? Or did they teleport in here on purpose? Did they plant anything in the dark corner?  
"Bruce, can you turn on the lights?"  
The bright and warm lights flicked on. Nico practically hissed and brought his hands to his face, while Will raised his chin as if to stare into the lights the same way children look at a parent. He then looked down again as if minorly dissapointed that the lights were not, in fact, his father.  
"Wow, someone is a lil' grouchy."  
Natasha smirked at the comment. The blonde boy was smiling too, while apologizing and trying not to get hit.  
"So, what are you doing here?"  
"Well like I said, we were going to visit Will's mom in Texas and I got distracted before the jump, so now we're here. It could've been so much worse, like ending up in Ecuador." "What exactly is this jump?"  
"Nothing I'm gonna tell you! Mind your own business."  
"Well very sorry, but minding my own business isn't in the great Tony Starks' vocabulary."  
"Oh well."  
Nico stood up, while stumbling slightly. Will was up in a flash, trying to catch him. The sudden movement made everyone jump and startle. They all grumbled at their reaction,it's just a friend standing to catch a friend.  
"If you over did it, I'm not giving you cuddles for a week!"  
"If you didn't notice, Will, I flipped onto a table."  
"OH MY GOD I completely forgot! You love-able idiot!"  
Will rushed to the light switch and flicked the lights off.  
"That's why you were even more sensitive to LIGHT your head must've been hurt and the light must've made your headache WORSE I am the worst boyfriend EVER-"  
Will was rushing around as if trying to find his keys while already 5 minutes late to work. He snapped his fingers like he had a bright idea. While he was off on this rant, the Avengers shared a look. 'I never would've thought they were dating.'  
They were shocked out of their thoughts by the loudest whistle they had ever heard. This must be what it's like for dogs when you use a dog whistle.  
"Mrs.O'Leary! Come here, girl!" Mrs.O'Leary mustve been the huge black dog that came bounding out of the shadows. "Good girl! We need to get back to camp! Can you take us there?" The dog slobbered all over him. That must be a yes, as Will climbed on with Nico following shortly after. Nico wrapped his arms around Will's waist, and the huge black dog jumped back into the shadows. "What just happened?"

**Author's Note:**

> h̴̨̢̨̯͓͚̜͎̮͉̲̯̮̜̫̬̭̦̐̅̏͂͗̉́̍̑̉͊̊͜ͅͅo̸̡͙̜̹͎͕͊̾͌̄̽m̸̡̧̛̠̗̘̹̞͙͎̳̭̄͋̑̎̓̂͋͂̇̈̈́̊̿̚͜͠o̵̡̙̘̻̩͖̮̦̭͈̦͐̈́̒̐̇̉̕s̵̢̢̡̞̲̩̘̦̝̳͌͂ͅe̷̡̨͉͓̻̙̹̭͎̟̬̞̪̭̍̃̾̋͜x̸̃̔̊̾̓̂̇̓͒̀̚͜ũ̶̧̨͈̙̤̤͖̦̰͓͑͂̌̊̊͑̆͗̚͜͝á̸̛̭͙̥͛͋̉̌̓͋̎̏̚͘l̴͇̬̳̲̺͉̭̭͔̦̝̪̱̘̮͍͖̳͊͐̅̆̅͐̔͗͑̈̅͒̊̆̈͝͝ͅs̷̪̮̰̝̯͚̳̳̠̻̑̔̆͗̍̃̋͌͠ hahaha uhm anyway sry i exist in any capacity to create this monstrosity imma go eat a pancake now bye


End file.
